


You May Now F#@K Off

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gavin-centric, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just didn’t want to get up after reading those, the threats of harm being done to him and his wonderful boyfriends maybe hitting a little close to home, seeing as his boyfriends were always in some form of constant danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Now F#@K Off

Gavin wasn’t sure how in all hell that his hacking job from a few months ago had been traced back to him, but it had been. Now he was getting hateful emails from members of that disgusting church, and they were starting to unnerve him a little bit. It went anywhere from “You’re a disgusting human being and I hope god strikes you down” to “I hope I have the personal pleasure of murdering you and your faggot boyfriends.”

It was the death threats that were getting to him. Gavin was currently sat in the bedroom, pretending to still be asleep after some ‘stressful’ hacking, even though he had been reading emails and crying last night, and that’s all he had been doing. He just didn’t want to get up after reading those, the threats of harm being done to him and his wonderful boyfriends maybe hitting a little close to home, seeing as his boyfriends were always in some form of constant danger.

He had no idea when he started crying, or when the boys piled in and he became the center of attention in a cuddle pile, but it had happened. He wondered what had brought on the ‘pity party’ as it were.

He rubbed at his eyes before he spoke up, trying desperately to keep his voice from cracking, “Why am I the center of attention?” He rubbed his eyes again as Jack rested his head on the other’s arm and Ray kissed Gavin’s forehead.

“Because you left your email up last night and we may have glanced at a few of them. And Michael may have sent back a few retorts,” Geoff explained, head popping up next to Jack’s. Ryan was lying behind Ray, propped up on one elbow, smiling.

“I may have also sent one or two,” the Mad King exclaimed, smirking suddenly when that made Gavin smile.

“Hello there, cuddly bitches,” Michael proudly said, jumping onto the bed, and more importantly, Ryan. Ryan responded by throwing him off, because he hadn’t been expecting that and Michael screeched as he fell off the bed.

“Jackass!”

“Sorry Michael.”

Gavin chuckled as a minor wrestling match broke out between Michael and Ryan. It ended with Michael on top of Ryan chanting about how he was the winner until Ryan flipped them over and started kissing him to shut him up.

Geoff was watching the whole scene with a less than amused look on his face, but Gavin was actually rather enjoying it so he didn’t say anything. Well, I mean, he did say something about tell them when shit was bothering them but other than that he didn’t say anything.


End file.
